


Queen of hearts

by xfimnotdone



Series: Creation of love [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Mulder cons Scully into playing Strip poker, neither realized it'd lead to something else changing their lives forever.





	Queen of hearts

Date: Friday, March 30, 2001  
Title: Queen Of Hearts (see sequel "Creation of Love"-the novel)  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I think I'm treating them better than CC!  
Category: Smut, smut, smut! MSR, NC-17  
Archiving: Yes but contact me first!  
Spoilers: Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose...know who Pheobe and Diana are...this  
fic does take place directly after "Hollywood AD"  
Summary: Mulder cons Scully into playing Strip poker, neither realized it'd  
lead to something else changing their lives forever.  
Feedback: Yes please, any! @xfimnotdone on tumblr  
Author's notes: Enjoy!

 

The Queen Of Hearts

Outside Mulder's Apartment

October 27, 7:48pm

"Hey Scully, come up with me. Wanna hang out, maybe have a beer?"  
Mulder offered her.

"Mulder, it's getting late, we should probably finish our case report  
for tomorrow," Scully said staying serious.

"Do you ever want to have any fun?" Mulder asked smiling.

"I can have fun," she said laughing back.

"Then prove it! Come upstairs with me," he said putting his hand on  
the small of her back. She didn't flinch at his touch but tried to keep her  
distance. They walked up the stairs together, down the hall, to Mulder's  
apartment door. He started rummaging for his key, and blocked the entrance  
as he opened the door.

"Wait, it would be safer if I went first," Scully raised an eyebrow  
at his weird comment, Mulder cracked the door open and peered in. Mulder  
quickly walked to the couch, grabbing clean laundry and chucking it behind  
him. He turned to face Scully and burst out laughing. Mulder saw that  
Scully had gotten hit with his laundry tornado and one of his gray shirts was  
covering her face. She carefully plucked the shirt off her head and smiled  
at Mulder. At least it was a full fledged smile, he thought.

"Um Scully, I am so sorry about that," Mulder apologized between  
laughs. Scully threw the shirt at him smiling.

"No problem Mulder," Mulder was acting nervous, she thought, that  
made her giggle even more.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll get us a beer," Mulder said  
still laughing at the incident. She nodded and mouthed 'okay'. She went  
into  
his "living room" and sat on his cold leather couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Scully asked when he appeared in the  
room. He handed her an open bottle of beer. She took a drink and he noted  
the way her soft red lips massaged the entrance of the bottle, hummm, he  
thought.

"Well, uh, I haven't played cards in a while, wanna play?" he asked.

"Sure...you want me to show you my fun side, let's play poker,"  
Scully said smiling at the thought of a daring game of gambling. Mulder pulled a  
deck of cards from a drawer in the coffee table.

"How about strip poker?'" Mulder said with a smiling grin. She  
thought, I wasn't planning on gambling with my clothes!

"Mulder, for one, I'm not that drunk, two, we can't do that, I mean  
we're partners," she refused.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like we've never seen each other in our birthday  
suits Scully," Mulder recalled.

"Yes, but those incidents we're totally different circumstances," she  
pointed out.

"Scully, we're both mature adults, we can do this, we can have a  
little fun," he paused trying to convince her hard head, "If you want to  
prove to me that you can have fun, do this," Mulder continued. Scully  
pondered a moment taking about three big gulps of beer and then thought  
'what the hell!'

"Fine, if we're gonna do this, we need some ground rules," she said  
totally doubting that they'd get far.

"Like what?" he said cocking and eyebrow.

"Like hum...," she thought hard, she didn't know!

"How about this one, the winner gets to remove the losers' piece of  
clothing," Mulder smiled.

"Okay, I guess that's fair but...no touching, skin to skin, only  
touch  
the clothing," Scully said being very specific.

"All right, I'm game. Five card draw okay with you?" Mulder asked  
doing a fancy card shuffle.

"Yup," she said.

"Let's get on the floor so it's easier," he suggested moving the  
coffee table out of their way. Scully moved to the floor, sitting in Indian  
position as he began to deal. She picked up her five cards and sorted them.

"Three cards please," she requested as she laid three cards face down  
on the floor. Mulder gave her three cards from the top of the deck. He then  
laid two cards face down and drew two.

"Okay, whachya got?" he asked getting excited, both mentally and  
physically.

"One pair, Queens, clubs and hearts, you?" she said as she laid her  
cards on the floor visible for Mulder.

"Oooo, pretty good, but not good enough! Three of a kind!" Mulder  
exclaimed. "Now, hum, what should I remove?" he pondered slyly. He moved  
close to her and began unlacing her shoe, being a good boy for now, he  
thought.

"This is so crazy," she said as he slipped it off.

"It's fun," he smiled and sat back. She gathered the cards and  
shuffled, then dealt. She picked up her hand again and sorted, 'Ms.  
Organizer' Mulder thought and smiled. Mulder watched her, fantasizing the  
possibilities. I can't believe she agreed to this! he thought. She thought  
hard, planning her strategy. She had a small pair of eight�s, the Queen of  
hearts (again) and the ten of hearts. All I need is the Jack of hearts to  
have two pair, hard to beat, she curiously thought.

"How many?" Mulder asked with anticipation.

"One," she said smiling, discarding a card to the floor. Mulder gave  
her a card from the deck. Damnit, she thought. I hope he's got nothing! she  
continued thinking.

Hum, she only took one card, she probably has something good, I'm in  
trouble, he thought.

"Two please," said smiling to his attractive dealer. Scully gave him  
two cards from the top of the deck. He picked them up and kept his face  
blank.

"Okay, all I have is a pair of eight�s," Scully said laying her cards  
out, she never did get the Jack.

"Yahoo!" Mulder yelled as he threw his cards down face up. Mulder had  
two pair this time. Damnit, this isn't looking good Dana; I am going to be  
naked before I know it! she thought. Mulder crawled over to her and  
slightly slid the leg of her jeans up.. She flinched at his light touch, trying to  
not intrude her space. He put his hands on her sock and started slowly  
pulling. He let his fingers glide across her skin.

"Hey! No touching!" she smiled while slapping his hands lightly. He  
started laughing.

"We you know, eventually we're going to run out of clothes, and we  
just might use touching as favors, you know, instead of losing clothes," he  
laughed. I won't let it go that far, she thought, although the thought was  
very erotic and arousing. Mulder threw her sock with her other shoe,  
gathered the cards, dealt, and checked out his hand. Ut oh, guess my  
winning streak is gone, he thought as he viewed his cards. Scully laid down two  
cards and Mulder laid down all five of his! Scully raised an eyebrow at his  
move, he must not have anything, she thought, good! He gave Scully her two  
cards and dealt himself a new set of five. What's with this Queen? Scully  
thought as she shuffled the Queen of hearts to the end.

"Okay, time's up, lay em' down," Mulder said thinking he was going to  
win now. HE had dealt himself three of a kind, and if Scully only laid down  
two cards, she probably had three of a kind too, he was anxious to see.  
Scully laid her cards down.

"Queen, Jack, ten of hearts, and a small pair of two's! Scully no  
fair!" Mulder laughed.

"Oh it's definitely fair Mulder. What'd you have?" he laid his cards  
out, King, Queen, Jack, a four and a seven.

"Humm, you almost had a royal flush...almost!" she said  
enthusiastically. She glanced at Mulder's feet; he had already taken off  
his  
shoes and socks before they started. Hum, she thought, now what?

"Take your pick Scully," he said spreading his arms smiling, as if he  
knew he was incredibly hot. She moved closer to him and retched for his  
belt. She started unlatching it and noticed his hands were now on her back,  
gliding up and down in a tickling mode. She ignored that rule he'd just  
broken, twice, and continued. She gave it a hard tug to remove it from his  
waist.

"Ahhh Scully," Mulder said in a jokingly sexy voice, to make fun of  
sexual noises. She just smiled and tried to hide her burning cheeks. She  
sat back and shuffled again. This is getting uncomfortable having one shoe and  
sock off and one still on, I better lose soon...she thought, and then  
thought, well maybe not! She dealt the cards and Mulder picked up his hand.  
It's time for you to lose some clothes, Scully! He thought. He had a small  
flush of clubs and the Queen of hearts. Humm, the only red card he had,  
look at the irony, he thought connecting it to Scully.

Oh no, she thought, I am going to be losing some clothes. Mulder  
didn't want to discard anything and that made her really nervous! She laid  
down three cards and he gave her three new ones. A silence fell upon the  
room as Mulder laid his hand on the face down on the floor and moved really  
close to her.

"Wait, cheater, let me she your hand!" she smiled, knowing he won but  
wanted to see for herself. He moved one hand back and flipped them over and  
smiled.

"Ha ha," he laughed. He untied her other shoe and removed it, then he  
began at her sock.

"Hey honey, only one piece of clothing, remember," she laughed  
pushing  
his hands away.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the new rule, when I get a flush, I remove  
two," he laughed.

"Just this once. Don't be making up rules as you go, like my  
brother,"  
she let him take the sock off and he sat back.

"Somehow, I don't think you ever played strip poker with your  
brother,  
huh Scully?" he laughed.

"Not quite," she smiled thinking he was actually a lot like Bill,  
that's probably why they never got along. Mulder dealt and Scully picked up  
her hand. This is the big one, she thought. One of us is losing our shirt,  
God I hope it's him! Oooo, I got a small flush, go Scully go! she cheered  
herself on, noticing that damn Queen of hearts. This time she didn't want  
to discard anything and he laid down one card.

"The stakes are gettin' high Scully...shirts...are you ready?" he  
smiled, grinning from ear to ear, as she gave him a card from the deck. She  
laid her hand visible, in triumph. Mulder sighed and threw his cards down.  
He began to think, whether I lose clothing or her, I can't lose, right?  
Scully crawled towards him like a purring cat, at least that's what she  
looked like in his eyes.

"You know," she began as she lifted his shirt. She totally paused as  
she got a glimpse of his soft, firm, golden chest. His nipples got hard  
from  
the air and her presence, as she continued and pulled it all the way off.  
The gorgeous sight made her shiver but she continued, "Since I got a flush,  
it's only fair that I remove two pieces, according to your new rule," she  
smiled.

"Ooo Scully," he grinned and closed his eyes. Oh my, I have really  
created sexual tension, Scully thought as she gestured for him to stand.

Oh man, I know she can't keep away from me now, Mulder thought, look  
at this lovely fantasy I have brought to life without even realizing it!  
They both stood and Scully had a hard time not touching. She pulled at his  
jeans button and then his zipper. She started to giggle and then she  
stopped  
undressing.

"Mulder, I can't do this," she said pulling away, embarrassed.

"Yes you can, just slide em' down," Mulder said before thinking. That  
was incredibly bad, thank God she doesn't have a perverted mind, he  
thought.  
"I'm sorry, just keep going, you're doing fine. But if you really are  
uncomfortable we can stop," he said. God please don't stop, he prayed.

"I'm not uncomfortable, I just..." she totally lied and stopped, at  
lose for words. She grasped his hips and tugged his jeans down. His hips  
bucked involuntarily. Oh shit, stop that, he thought. She didn't seem to  
notice or was trying to deny that he did it, as he stepped out of them. He  
quickly sat down trying to hide his groin area with his hands, now he was  
embarrassed. Scully noticed why, his hard erection was standing at  
attention, she sat and gathered the cards in silence, trying to avoid eye  
contact with him and his erection. She hands him the cards and realized her  
throat was extremely dry. She grabbed her beer bottle but it was empty.

"Can, can I get another beer," she said gasping for some spit in her  
mouth. He nodded and began dealing as she got up to retreat to the kitchen.  
She got a beer from the refrigerator and popped it open. She gulped down a  
lot, fast, trying to relieve tension, thinking she might as well be crazy.  
She sat back down and picked up her hand. Oh no, she thought, getting that  
feeling that she was next to lose her shirt. She threw all five cards down.

"Got nothin'?" he smiled and dealt her five more when she nodded,  
enjoying the thought of removing her shirt. He put down three cards and  
drew three more.

"I don't have anything good," she said in a depressed mood, while  
laying out her cards.

"Scully, you don't have to go any further if you don't want," Mulder  
said concerned with her attitude and body language.

"It's just a game Mulder, I'm fine, continue," she reassured him.

"Okay," he whispered tilting his head. He turned his cards up  
revealing one pair of tens and then crawled over to her. Don't screw this  
up, she's already uncomfortable, he thought. He gripped her shirt at her  
sides and raised it up. She threw her hands in the air as he removed it all  
the way. Her nipples grew hard with the cold draft and his stare. She  
trained her eyes to look down as her face flushed with hot waves. This is  
getting...going too far, she thought, the arousal stalling her thoughts.  
Mulder looked behind her at first noticing her embarrassment. He pulled  
back and sat down grabbing the cards and focusing on them, trying not to focus  
on her. Scully fought with herself, for self-control.

"You...you can look at me, Mulder," she swallowed hard. His head shot  
up at her comment.

"I...I was," he smiled, totally lying, he was waiting for her  
permission. "You are so beautiful, you shouldn't be embarrassed," he  
replied. Now that he's got her permission, he eyed her creamy white skin.  
Her silky lavender bra outlined her curves. Wow, he thought, she is  
perfect.

He shuffled the cards and dealt again. Ut oh, Mulder came to a sudden  
realization, if she wins this time, he loses his boxers, was that a good  
thing or a bad thing? At that thought, he wanted to be a little drunker so  
he grabbed his beer and drank. For once though, Scully had had more beer  
then him, but not enough to make either of them "drunk". She picked up her  
hand nervously and sorted. Oh boy, she thought, she honestly didn't know  
who would win, nor who she wanted to win.

This is it, be ready, because, well just be ready, he prompted his  
penis in his head. Mulder laid down two cards and Scully threw down two  
also. Mulder dealt each of them two new cards. Mulder's hands consisted of:  
The ace, two, three of Spades, seven of Diamonds, and the Queen of Hearts.  
Scully laid hers down: The King, Queen, Jack and ten of Clubs, and the two  
of Hearts. Humm...Mulder thought, Queen of Hearts, two of hearts, these  
cards are so truthful!

"You win Scully," he said almost afraid of her reaction, "C'mon we  
gotta finish, it's only fair,"

"Mulder...I-I would feel stupid if you were sitting there in your  
birthday suit and I was still clothed somewhat," she explained.

"Well the only thing I can think of is for you to lose some more  
clothing so I'm not so alone, willingly," Mulder hinted moving closer to  
her. He began tugging at her slacks, pulling the zipper and unbuttoning  
them. She let out a small moan in the back of her throat and leaned her  
head back against the leather couch. She lifted her hips slightly for him to  
slip them completely off. He traced her matching panties with his eyes and then  
noticed her legs were slightly parted, her head back, eyes closed. Was that  
an invitation? he asked himself. He crawled half way onto her between her  
legs and she sat up, involuntarily moving her arms up to him. He reached  
around her back, rubbing his palms against her soft, smooth skin. His  
fingers made their way to her bra latch and then he fiddled with it for a  
moment waiting for a protest, it didn't come so he unhooked it. He backed  
out of their hugging position to see it fall off of her with her help.

"Ahh Scully. You are so perfect," she said grinning at her full  
shapely breasts. She felt a warm gush of liquid between her legs. Scully  
gave a slight smile and put her hands in his hair. He moved his lips so  
close to hers that they could feel each other's hot steamy breath. "I-I  
want to kiss you Scully," Mulder grasped her head and moved inward. Their eyes  
closed as their lips met very slowly. Mulder parted her lips tenderly  
sucking on her top lip. Their kiss was very 'lippy' as she was focused on  
his bottom plump lip. They kissed more and then switched her sucking on his  
top and him suckling her bottom lip. She hasn't been kissed in a long time,  
Mulder thought, as he picked up the tenderness and how flinchy she was. Her  
lips were already swollen and tender and they shivered. Mulder slowly  
deepened the kiss, not wanting to alarm her. He slowly entered his tongue  
into her misty hot mouth and soon she began kissing back, suckling his  
tongue. Little moans escaped their throats and Mulder tried to push her >  
"Mulder..."

"Scully, don't think, just let this happen,"

"Mulder, wait,"

"Scully, I have waited so long to..." he paused afraid of her  
reaction. "Scully, I love you, in every way and I want to show you that. I  
want to make love to you," Mulder whispered and then kissed her neck  
softly.

"Mulder...Mulder I love you too," she replied, and began thinking.  
Her rational side; we can't we're partners, but then realized I love him, he  
loves me and we've already come this far. "I want you to make love to me,"  
she answered breathlessly. Mulder began kissing her again. Entering his  
tongue and then continuing down her neck as he pushed her down to the  
floor. He laid on top of her, covering her small frame. She felt his heavy weight  
on her but didn't mind, she wanted to be smothered by him, be completely  
his.

"Ahh," she moaned.

"Scully," he paused and then met her gaze. "I want you to lose  
control. I want you to let your guard down, I want to see you, the real  
you, I want to see your emotion, I want you to watch me when we make love," she  
nodded breathlessly and he continued. Once she got her words back, she  
spoke.

"Mulder...ummm. Mulder, I guess our game is over huh?"

"Oh no, it's just beginning," he smiled and held her, and moved his  
head into her cleavage. He began licking and tracing her hard nipples with  
the tip of his tongue. She began to moan and wiggle underneath him a lot.  
She is like a virgin, he thought, it's been so long, I want to make her  
feel like a women. Just the lightest touch is driving her mad, she won't stay  
still, he thought. They began to roll on the floor, upsetting the deck of  
cards. Mulder didn't notice but Scully felt the cards bend beneath their  
weight and it made he slid around more than usual.

"Mulder, ahh, Mulder," she moaned and tapped his back.

"Yeah," he groaned back.

"Can we get on the couch?"  
"Yeah we can," he breathed and stopped kissing her belly. He scooped  
his hand around her back and one underneath her knees and picked her up.  
This was an unexpected move to Scully and she threw her arms around his  
neck. He laid he down on the couch and the cold leather made her shiver.  
She shifted slightly as he lay on top of her, kissing her bottom lip. He moved  
her hands in his hair, pulling him and keeping him there. He only allowed  
this for so long as he moved his way down her neck, to her breasts. He used  
his fingertips to massage her swollen nipples as his tongue made it's way  
down her belly. He kissed her belly and suckled and licked her belly  
button.

She started to gasp and wiggle around. She felt the warm gush again between  
her legs, and knew this time that it was much more. She felt her panties  
become wet. She was so hot and needed him now.

"Mulder, ummm, Mulder," she moaned as he kept going lower. He slid one  
of his hands down his thigh, pulling off his boxers, then kicking them off,  
without relieving his pressure on her. She couldn't see his erection  
because he was pressed against her but she could feel it. She sensed he was big,  
judging by the space he occupied, while pressing against her inner thigh.  
He was hard, and trying to relieve the pressure. He moved his head lower to  
her, sucking at her clit through her panties. He smelled her arousal and  
tasted her juices through her panties. He sensed she wanted more and  
couldn't stand his torture. She suddenly sat up pushing him back on the  
couch some. He looked at her surprisingly as she grabbed him at his base.  
She cupped his balls with her other hand and watched his expressions. He  
showed emotion, everything, from shock to pure pleasure, to delight and  
satisfaction. She moved her hands up and down on him slowly and lightly,  
and lowered her head to cover his tip with her mouth, she still watenough and  
threw her back on the couch. He quickly licked his way from her belly back  
down to her panties. He used his teeth at her hips to slide the panties  
down, when that became too slow he used his hands to remove them. She moved  
her hips as he removed them completely and added the last piece of clothing  
to the pile. He used his thumbs to open her and then he began licking,  
using his tongue as a tool to tease her. He could see her literally dripping  
juices at her entrance and decided she was ready.. He moved his lips lower  
and she put her hands in his hair and encouraged him by thrusting her hips  
up to meet him. He lapped at her sweetness, thick and creamy juices, he  
could eat all day. When she was finally begging for more, he sat up and  
looked at her. His tongue was gone and she opened her eyes to see him. He  
licked his index and middle fingers. She watched them slowly move through  
the air and stopped between her legs. She sighed and watched his eyes tear  
away from hers and return to her hot spot. 

"Ahhh, Mulder," she cried. He kept going, pushing in more, and she  
started to wiggle. Her walls contracted around him tightly, and she moved  
her hips. Finally she opened up to him and he began to move his fingers in  
and out slowly, working up to speed. She didn't give him a chance to meet  
that speed, she was cumming so much, it was running down over his fingers  
and hands. He bent to lick it up but it kept coming.

"Mulder, ahhh..ummm...ummm, please," she cried once more. He knew she  
couldn't take any more foreplay she needed him. He had never seen a women  
produce so much liquid from arousal, it had to be from not having sex for a  
long time, he'd guessed it just all built up. He placed his hands on her  
hips and positioned himself at her entrance. All of the sudden she was  
aware of everything, the illumination of the fireplace fire and sweat already  
dripping and moistening their skin, his smell so manly, so sexy. He slowly  
started to push himself into her.

"Scully, open your eyes Scully," he mentioned to her. She gazed at  
him, feeling light headed. She glanced down at where they were joined and  
watched him disappear into her, inch by inch. They both let out a huge cry  
of pleasure and pain. Well, Scully had the pain, he was so big, but the  
pleasure overpowered the pain, so she didn't notice as much. She needed all  
that foreplay, thank God we did it, or she'd be hurting, she's so God damn  
tight, he thought. He started to thrust slowly, using her hips for  
steadiness. She let out a piercing scream at about the second thrust.  
She felt that tingle, the tingle that goes all through your body, on the first  
or second thrust. It was one of her most favorite parts of sex and it  
aroused her more. She pressed her hands on his chest, feeling his peach  
fuzz hair and sliding her hands over his engorged nipples. He drove into her  
more, as fast as he thought humanly possible.

"Ahhh, Mulder, ahhh, ummm," Scully shouted once more.

"Look at us Scully, look," she reminded her when her head tilted back  
and her eyes began to close. She glanced back up and watched him disappear  
in her and then come back out.

"Harder Mulder, please harder," she barely whispered at loss of all  
words. He heard her plea and moved faster, thrusting into her deeper then  
he had imagined. He filled her to the edges and he could feel her muscles  
around him as she came. She let out another piercing scream and gauged her  
nails in his chest as her climax over took her. He smiled as he looked at her.  
A flush of bright pink hot waves danced across her face, her lips  
shivered, he thrusted into her hard as he could, bringing her to new hights  
of ectascy.

"You, you are so beautiful Scully," he managed to breath out still  
watching her, as her eyes finally closed, she couldn't do it anymore, and  
he knew. She was still wondering how anyone could smiled during intercourse,  
she could barely breathe, barely speak, hell she could barely keep from  
going into uncontrollable convulsions, she was shaking so much! Suddenly,  
she heard his groan and felt a warm fluid rushing into her, his climax. His  
heat bathed her insides like fire. He looked down to watch himself,  
watching his cum leak out onto the couch. The leather couch, that was becoming  
slippery. He went into an uncontrollable moaning pattern, so loud and  
frequent as he continued pounding wildly fast into her.

"I love you, Mulder, I love you," she yelled out and her eyes opened  
to look at his, so green and sparkling. She felt him shove himself into her  
as deep as he could go and stopped. He laid down gently on her sweaty skin,  
his head resting between her breasts. She moved her hands through his  
soaked hair in a circular motion.

"I love you too, I have forever," he whispered. They laid there for a  
moment, basking in each other's fluids, being surrounded. He listened to  
her heart beat rapidly and then lifted his head. He sucked on her lower lip,  
pulling it out and then letting it fall back into place. Then he did it  
again, this time dipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself on  
him, he tasted what was left of him in her mouth, what a combination we  
make, she thought, it tastes so good! She tried to move her body weight  
enough to push him onto the floor. She noticed that the couch had become  
pretty gross with nothing but liquids and it was really slippery. Yeah  
right, body weight couldn't budge him, she quickly realized. He felt her  
pressure though, and rolled quickly onto the floor, too quickly. She winced  
in pain at losing him at a bad angle and fell on top of him. He caught her  
and put his hands on her back, rubbing her shoulders. He started slipping  
around on the cards, and had realized why Scully wanted to move to >

"Ugh," she made a sigh and a gasp for air as she fell onto his chest  
out of breath and tired.

"You, you were great, this is so incredible," Mulder sighed and held  
her, gripping her back with his hands. She lifted her head to look into his  
eyes, "Mulder-I," she stopped and buried her head in his neck, and gripped  
her palms around his head.

"Scully, Scully are you okay?" he asked prompting a response. He felt  
a warm trickle of liquid down his neck. Was she crying? He hadn't seen her  
cry much, only when they were being split up by Kersh or Skinner or an 'unknown  
force'. "Scully?"

"Just give me a minute," she cried her voice muffled and low. He held  
her tighter trying to comfort her. When she was ready, she lifted her head  
to stare at him. "I am sorry I got emotional, I needed this and I love you,  
Mulder, everything I have is yours," she responded. He took one of his  
hands up to her face and whipped away a tear using his thumb.

"Scully, it's okay. You keep you emotions bottled up when you're  
around me, let it go, it's not good for you. I love you to," he smiled and  
laid her head back on his chest. "Do you know, when I first started loving  
you, was when we were on the case with Mr. Clyde Bruckman, five years ago,"  
Mulder chuckled.

"Mulder, that long ago? And you never told me?" she asked in  
surprise.

"Well when did you start loving me? We'll see who took longer," he  
laughed.  
"It was the first time I saw you with Phoebe Green, and you were  
caught in the house on fire, I was so scared and jealous," she confessed.

"And you didn't tell me Scully?" he said in a joking voice. "You mean  
that even back then Agent Scully had a jealous side?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that did you?" she smiled. She lifted  
herself off of him and rolled onto the floor next to him.

"I knew it was somewhere under that thick skin of yours," he smiled  
and turned to her. "You know, I have never felt so goopy in my life from  
sweat and stuff, and never before have I enjoyed it so much!" he laughed  
quietly. They starred at each other's eyes for a moment and then Scully  
closed them, feeling at peace. He watched the firelight dance across her  
face, he watched her chest heave in and out, rising and falling with her  
breaths. He noticed her hard pink nipples and flat tummy, the curves of her  
hips were so beautiful, he loved touching them. She had her hands over her  
head, her eyes closed, relaxing in the open air, cooling her off.

He leaned over and used his index finger to trace her hip curve, she  
opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you ever imagine this would happen?" he asked her.

"That depends on when you'd ask me. If you asked me that when we  
first met, I'd of told you no, but two or three years ago, I wanted it to  
happen," she answered truthfully.

"You wanted me to do these things to you?" he smiled and moved  
closer.  
"I-I did," she answered recalling her own fantasies. He opened his  
mouth to speak but she cut him off before he could think of words. "Mulder  
we should clean up," she said sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest.  
He sat up also and then stood up, grabbing her hands to pull her up. He looked  
at the leather couch, whoa, he thought!

"We really made a mess didn't we?" he commented looking at her  
seriously. She glanced at the couch, it didn't look bad, only they knew  
what was dried on there, you couldn't even see it, but they new it was there.  
She peered down at the floor, the cards scattered everywhere!

"So which job do you want? The couch or the floor?" she asked,  
slipping her panties back on. They were uncomfortable but she'd live with  
it for awhile.

"Um, hum, I don't know. You know I just had a thought,"  
"Oh God Mulder, don't scare me by thinking!" she teased.

"Hey, what is this?" he laughed. "I was just thinking, looking at the  
floor, it looks like the deck of cards went through spontaneous card  
combustion!" he smiled.

"And looking at the couch, well spontaneous human secretions?" she  
smiled.

"Ugh Scully, you make it sound so yucky!" he laughed and picked up  
his boxers. Scully walked into Mulder's kitchen and got a bucket from under the  
sink. She filled it with hot water and soap. Then she grabbed a dish cloth  
and carried it back into the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cleaning our incredible mess, what's it look like?" she commented  
sarcastically.

"Okay then, I'll pick up the cards," he said bending down. He began  
gathering the cards, flipping a lot over, re-bending some back into a  
rectangle shape.

"Scully did you notice this?" he asked pointing at the two cards near  
the fireplace. "Notice what?" she asked quickly. He pointed to three cards  
fanned out in front of the fireplace. She leaned in to get a better look.

"The Queen of Hearts, the two of Hearts and the King of Hearts," she  
read them in that order. "How did they get like that?" she asked  
suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess with all of our rolling. A miracle I guess?  
Think about those symbols Scully and why they are there," he said in  
seriously.

"Ooooo, an x-file Mulder, you better hurry and find out why they are  
there!" she laughed sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet!" Mulder smiled and got up to attack her. She fell to  
the floor, him on top of her. "I love you," he said just before giving her a  
peck on the lips.

"Mulder let me up, I want to get this couch cleaned," she demanded.  
He groaned, rolled away, and continued picking up the cards. Once he was all  
finished, he moved the coffee table back into place and put the cards in  
the drawer.

"You know Scully, I will never play cards in the same way again!" he  
chuckled. She just laughed lightly at him and kept scrubbing. "I think it's  
clean Scully," he said taking the sponge from her hand.

"No, I'm not down yet, do realized what we did here, this is bad,"  
she grinned at him seriously.

"It wasn't bad, it was the best thing we ever did, do you not agree?"  
Mulder continued.

"NO! No, I think it was great but we made a big mess," she pressed.  
She kept scrubbing and dipped the sponge in the hot soapy water every once  
in awhile. Mulder sat behind the kneeling Scully and began to rub her back.  
He massaged her neck and felt the tight knots in her shoulders.

"I thought we got rid of this stress Scully, why are you so tense?"  
he questioned.

"I don't know, it's always there, my stress never really goes away  
but sometimes it's better then others," she answered truthfully. He continued  
rubbing, digging his thumbs in her shoulder blades and lined her rib cage  
pressing hard, just the way he knew she liked it. Then he moved down to her  
lower back, once again using his thumbs as the perfect massaging tool. She  
kept scrubbing, ignoring her urge to moan at the relief and pleasure. Okay,  
so she couldn't take it anymore what the hell, she thought. "Ummm, Mulder.  
That feels really good," she moaned tilting her head back. He pulled he  
hair away from her neck and gave little butterfly kisses. He continued kissing  
her neck and back, stroking her most intense spots. "Mulder, as much as I  
love this, you have to stop, I can't concentrate on what I am to be doing!"  
she commented.

"Fine, if you can really resist me using that excuse. I am so hurt  
Scully," he joked in a serious manner. She shrugged it off and continued  
whipping the couch dry�clean as a pin she thought. Meanwhile Mulder had  
gotten up and disappeared. He had gone into the bathroom, did his thing and  
then turned on the bathwater. It was nice and warm, and he searched under  
his sink for some kind of bubbles or something. Something he really didn't  
have but would somehow make! He squirted some 'women' kind of smelling  
shampoo into the bathwater. Immediately the soap suds bubbled up into great  
mounds of white looking "clouds". Scully hadn't thought anything of  
Mulder's disappearance from the room. She got up and walked to the kitchen and  
dumped out the dirty water and rinsed the bucket and cloth. After putting  
everything away, she realized she was still standing with only underwear  
on.  
I need to put on some clothes, she thought. But before she could get that  
far, Mulder yelled.

"Scully, come here quick!" She was startled by his tone of voice and  
thought that something was wrong.

"What is it Mulder?" she asked running to the bathroom door.

"Doctor Scully, I have a problem," he told through the door.

"Mulder, what's wrong,"

"I have something weird stuck to me, it seems to have a mind of it's  
own," Mulder explained. He kept the door shut and locked.

"Let me in, what is it?" Scully asked, scared and horrified, thinking  
what is he talking about.

"I don't want to let you in, this thing is rather sensitive to women  
and doctors," he continued.

"Mulder, what are you doing? This is not funny," she scolded,  
thinking of the possibilities.

"Oh no Scully, it's shooting out stuff, like a water gun," he began  
to snicker under his breath.

"Mulder, stop joking around, is something really wrong?" she pressed.

"Yeah, maybe you should come in, examine it for me," he laughed but  
with no sound. He cracked the door and Scully peered in. The bathroom was  
dark. There were candles lit around on the sink and even on the bathtub  
sides. She walked all the way in and saw Mulder sitting in a bubble bath.  
His eyes were closed, the bubbles covered all of him except the 'problem'  
that seemed to have a mind of it's own was sticking out of the water. He  
opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"See Doctor Scully, my problem, it needs some attention, will you  
join me in this nice bubble bath?" He smiled sitting up and holding his arms out  
for her to come.

"That was not funny Mulder! But yes, I'll join you," she said a  
little hesitantly. She slid her fingers under the waist band on her hips of her  
underwear.

"Oooo, this is the part I like," Mulder said in a low whispery sexy  
voice. She smiled and stepped out of them.

"Now, how does this work Mulder, your bathtub isn't exactly big," she  
asked, very focused.

"Yeah, well, you can just sit right here, or lay I mean," he said  
patting his thighs and then opening his legs a little. She gave him a  
quirky grin and the put one foot in. Then the other and held onto the shower bar  
for support. Mulder shifted some and put his hands on her soft hips,  
enjoying the sight of her smooth bottom. She bent her knees and sat down  
between his legs. His hands brought water up to her shoulders and then it  
dribbled down the front of her.

"Now you see my problem Agent Scully. Isn't it weird how it gets big  
and stands up and shoots stuff, this could be something good to scare away  
monsters!" Mulder started to laugh. He probably shouldn't be making jokes  
about this around Scully. She started to laugh.

"Mulder, I cannot believe you. I never knew you were into sexual  
jokes," she laughed, smoothing water over the front of her using a  
washcloth.

"Oh yeah, of course Scully," he laughed and pulled her hair away from  
her neck so she could bring the cloth to her upper body. "Can you help me  
Doctor Scully? I think it would help if you just touched it, your touch is  
always so healing,"

"That's very nice Mulder, but you had your turn, now it's time to get  
clean remember?" she recalled. She kind of hinted to him by tapping his  
inner thigh to move. He opened his legs and she laid back between them. She  
now laid her head on his chest and her hands on the top of his thighs. His  
arms reached around her and held her, one hand on her belly, the other just  
under her right breast. She could fell his 'problem' prodding her in the  
back but she didn't mind nor did she care. She closed her eyes, so  
comfortable, so safe.

"Thank you Mulder, this was very beautiful, the candles, the  
bubbles," she complimented still with her eyes closed in bliss.

"Anything for you. I thought it would be nice and relaxing for those  
tense muscles of yours," he smiled, and then closed his eyes still holding  
her. The rooms was quiet, except for the bubbles making popping noises, the  
water was completely still, the candles flickered and bounced off the walls  
in a strange way, like the fire was dancing or something.

"Mulder,"

"Yeah," he answered.  
"What are we going to do about work?" she began to question.  
Obviously it had been bothering her, but she waited for a better time, and this  
wasn't the best time, they were trying to relax but she couldn't until she had an  
answer.  
"What do you mean Scully?"

"Mulder�Mulder you know damn well what I mean,"

"Wow Scully, I haven't heard you talk like that in awhile," Mulder  
said amused at her low cussing.

"Maybe you rub off on me more then you think," she replied and  
shifted  
lightly. Her hands lay on his inner thighs, his arms around her, laying on  
her tummy and hip bones.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. She brought a hand up to her  
forehead, and he grabbed it and caressed his hands down her arm and around  
her breast. It tickled and she sprang up, the water went swish! "Scully?"  
he asked, thinking it was something he said. "Look at me, I want to see you  
when we�re talking, we don't need to hide our expressions from one  
another," he continued. He tugged on her waist and she turned around, now laying her  
breasts on his chest, his weak erection pressing at her very lower tummy.  
Her arms had no place else to go but around his neck, and he put his around  
her back.

"I-I am not sure Mulder. I�ve never done anything like this before,"

"And you think I have?" Mulder chuckled. "I don�t know what to do. I  
figured, you're the boss here,"

"Me, when did that finally happen?" Scully smiled.

"The first time you proved me wrong, well, you didn�t actually prove  
me wrong-," he stopped and she began laughing mid sentence.  
"Now wait just a minute, I have proven you wrong on some things!" she  
said tracing his jaw bone with her fingers.

"What, name it!" Mulder smiled.

"Crop circles!" Scully remarked.

"Okay sure, fine, whatever!" Mulder laughed.

"Hey that's my line!" Scully smiles and splashed a little water at  
his face.

"You don't want to start that do you?" he warned, obviously he wanted  
a water fight, but she nodded no and smiled.

"Seriously Mulder," she focused once more.

"Tell me what you want to do, I want you to have what you want,"  
Mulder suggested.

"I -I don't know, I am sortof confused right now," Scully confessed.  
There was a slight pause as Mulder thought about ways to help her.

"Confused, like how?" he commented.

"I, I just feel different, I haven't lost sight of myself, I just  
found something that has been there forever but sortof lost. I need time to  
sort everything out Mulder," she answered in a low voice.

"Okay, we need to stop with this "I" stuff, from now on it's "we", I  
want you to feel that you can talk to me, just like in the past".(pause)  
Scully, tell me how you feel, what is making you uneasy?" he started her.

"I-I know some things. I know I love you, I know I want to be with  
you, like this, every chance I get. But I also know, we have important  
jobs,  
two directors breathing down are necks, we have answers to find, we can�t  
find those answers if we�re split up," Scully began.

"Yes, we do," Mulder acknowledged. "Are you worried about getting  
split up because of our physical relationship?" Mulder asked.

"Truthfully, yes, I worry about it a lot, that's probably why it's  
taken us so long to get here," she answered.

"Well, if you don't make a big deal about it, maybe no one will  
notice, just keep work for work, and after work, well..." Mulder explained.

"Well, I think �we� could do that, but what happens is someone finds  
out?" Scully questioned.

"Well, we'll figure that out when it happens. But no matter who or  
what happens, I want to be here with you like this forever," Mulder  
finished. He rubbed his thumbs along her cheek bones and her jaw, then  
pushing her hair back. Scully looked in his deep green eyes and starred for  
the longest time.

"This feels so good, it does, I want you to know that, I have never  
felt anything like that Mulder," she breathed. She closed her eyes as his  
face came near, kissing her eyelids. His lips traveled gently over her eyes  
and down her cheeks, making there way to lick the corners of her mouth. She  
opened her eyes to watch him and he did the same, but they kept the  
distance  
their lips. She shifted some and felt that "problem" of his, but didn't  
mind. His hands trickled down her back. Still watching her, Mulder lifted  
her bottom enough for him to enter her at least and inch or two. She gasped  
at him and he smiled at her reaction. She bent her head to lay on his chest  
but he wouldn't allow it. He thrust in her again, this time completely, and  
she moaned, closed her eyes and gulped for air. This made Mulder smile more  
and even giggle in his head. Then he realized that it would be nearly  
impossible to have sex in his position and she didn't seem to be helping  
him. She felt more complete than ever (in more ways than one)  
"Scully, I think we should get out now, or my "problem" will shrink!"  
he laughed slightly. She looked up at him and smiled. She pressed her hands  
hard on his chest to lift herself off of him, then she stood. He heaved  
himself up using the bars on the side. He put his hand on her back and  
urged  
her to step out of the tub. Then, Mulder grabbed a towel and wrapped it  
around his sparkling treasure. She smiled, but not a word spoken between  
them. Sometimes, they just didn't need words, they had a connection, a deep  
connection, something that rarely exists between two people.

They walked into the bedroom and Scully noticed his mirror on the  
ceiling. She just smiled and kept walking to his bed and sat. Mulder moved  
to a dresser drawer and pulled out two pairs of boxers and two gray  
t-shirts.

"Did you want these to sleep in?" Mulder asked sincerely.

"Actually no," she answered. Mulder gave her a weird look. What is  
she  
getting at? he thought. "Mulder," she continued and got up to meet him  
halfway. He laid the clothes on the dresser and walked towards her. He  
flipped off the lights and let their eyes adjust. There was moonlight  
peeking from a cloud, streaming in his window, the path lead to the bed.  
"Mulder, I-I want to..." she stopped, seeming ashamed of what she wanted. He  
embraced her and she put her hands around his neck.

"What do you want Scully?" he mumbled and held her face to his.

"I want to sleep...naked, with you, skin to skin, do you mind?" she  
whispered in a low feminine voice.

"I agree, I think it's a wonderful idea," he mentioned. He slowly  
moved his hands to undo the towel around her. She did the same to the towel  
at his waist. Their lips hovered at each other's entrance to their mouths.  
Scully closed her eyes, her mouth gulping and swallowing for air when he  
ran  
his hands down her back.

"God, Mulder, I can't breathe, when I am with you like this," she  
breathed out heavily as he nipped at her neck. He backed away for a moment.

"Well, we don't want you to stop breathing so..." he smiled, joking in  
what was probably not the right situation. She just smiled as he left her  
and took a few steps to reach the bed. She watched him smooth his hands  
over  
the cool sheets and then pulled them back. He turned to her, she had her  
arms wrapped in front of her breasts, waiting for his move. He reached out  
and pulled on her hips, him falling onto the bed. She followed very slowly,  
laying down on him. His arms wrapped around her thin waist, holding her.  
She  
wanted to be held by him forever, she never wanted to get out of his bed.  
He  
rolled over onto her and rested his head between her breasts. Next, he  
retched back and pulled the covers up over their chilly with goosebumped  
bodies. He snuggled close to her again, moving his head into the crick of  
her neck. She held his head, smoothing her fingers threw his hair. Mulder  
began to lick and kiss her neck, and suddenly she noticed the presence of  
his hand on her left breast, massaging the nipple until>  
" I love making love to you, this feels so right," he mumbled. She  
opened her eyes and nodded as she pulled away. He settled back into her  
neck, realizing she was too tired for more love making tonight, but  
tomorrow's another day!

"Mulder, goodnight, I love you," she whispered stroking his back with  
her nails. He loved that, it put him to sleep, but not yet!

"I love you too. Scully, I want to hold you forever, you're my  
treasure now and I want you safe. Will-will you move in with me?" Mulder  
proposed.  
"I would like to but-"

"Shh, don't say the "but", just think about it. We can make this  
work,  
no one has to know. Sleep on it, goodnight Scully,"

"Yes Mulder,"

"Yes?"

"Yes, goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he gave her another kiss on her neck and they fell  
asleep.

 

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
